


That Fanfic Where the Angels Learned How to Text

by wipstiel (momstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/wipstiel
Summary: - > More Tags & Ships Will Come < -This is a purely crack fic with each chapter featuring a conversation two or more characters. I have no idea what this is, but if you're looking for a laugh come on in.





	1. What's That Smell? { Cas / Dean }

**Dean:** What’s that smell? 

 

**Cas:** ???? 

 

**Dean:** What the hell… did you burn something? 

 

**Cas:** no I made u a pie like u asked

 

**Dean:** Smells more like u made me a pile of ashes…. 

 

**Cas:** …. 

 

**Cas:** No, I made you a pie. 

 

**Dean:** …… 

 

**Dean:** then y do I smell something burning :/ 

 

 **Cas:** idk 

 

 **Cas:** also btw ur mom came 2 visit 


	2. Cas Learns Slang { Cas / Dean }

**Cas:** hllo

 

**Dean:** ...hey cas

 

**Cas:** hllo dn 

 

**Dean:** ….. 

 

**Cas:** ??? Whts *inserts emoji of an arrow pointing upwards* 

 

**Dean:** just sharpening a few weapons…. Whats up with the way you’re texting? 

 

**Cas:** slng. 

 

**Dean:** wut? 

 

**Cas:** ppl use abb whn txting 

 

**Dean:** …. .

 

**Dean:** English please? 

 

**Cas:** I have observed the way humans send messages through “texts”. When trying to communicate with other individuals, they use abbreviations and “slang”. I was utilizing the information I had managed to gather to start a conversation with you. Am I not doing something in a proper fashion? 

 

**Dean:** Cas…. 

 

**Dean:** 4 the sake of my sanity…. Pls just stop. 

 

**Cas:** k


	3. Uptown Funk { Gabriel / Sam }

**Im2hot:** Hey babe (; 

 

**Sam:** …. Who are you and why are you in my contacts as “Im2hot” 

 

**Im2hot:** HOT DAMN! 

 

**Sam:** ….Gabriel?

 

**Sam:** *blocks number* 

 

**Im2hot:** Samsquatch? 

 

**Im2hot:** Come back 

 

**Im2hot:** >:( 

 

**Im2hot:** U were supposed to say “Called a police and a fireman” 

 

**Im2hot:** samsquatch 

 

**Im2hot:** sAMsQuaTCh 

 

**Im2hot:** k 

 

**Im2hot:** fuck u 2 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
